


Day 24: Lingerie

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [24]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 Day Jalex Smut, 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 30 day smut challenge, Alex In Lingerie, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bi, Bisexual, Bottom Alex, Boys Kissing, Dildos, From Prompt, Gay Sex, Jalex - Freeform, Kink, Kissing, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, Lingerie Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Neck Kissing, Porn, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut, Stockings, Suspenders, Top Jack, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Jack discovers Alex's little secret.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Day 24: Lingerie

Alex had to repress a moan as his fingers slid over the soft material of the lingerie in his case. He brought the matching set a couple days back when they'd had a day off in NYC and he was dying to try them on. _Soon._ They'd be home in a few hours and he'd be able to hide away in his bedroom and fully immerse himself in the experience.

"Are you nearly done? We've gotta be on the bus at ten." Jack called as he came out of the bathroom. Alex quickly snapped the case shut trying to appear calm as he glanced up at his best friend. "Yeah man, all done." Jack raised an eyebrow at him but thankfully didn't comment.

They all piled onto the bus ready for the drive back to the apartment they shared in Baltimore. The foursome were sat in the lounge area, Jack and Zack were playing cards whilst Rian watched TV. Alex was on his phone, doing everything possible to distract himself from the nagging in his brain. He was horny and stressed and keeping the secret was starting to affect his anxiety. He really just wanted to get home and get off properly.

"Dude." Rian complained, turning to Alex with a huff. "Stop fidgeting." He hadn't even realised his knee was bouncing all over the place.  
"Sorry." He blushed, tucking his feet up under himself where they couldn't cause any more trouble.  
"Man we really need to get you laid." Jack laughed. "You've been so antsy and restless lately." Alex rolled his eyes but didn't comment.

He'd gotten laid plenty of times on this tour, as he did all their tours, but no amount of men or women were going to be enough at this point. Sure they kept the tension at bay for the most part but it was never quite the same. He didn't expect Jack to understand that of course.

It had all started with a pair of panties. When they were sixteen Lisa had suggested they wear each other's underwear for the day. It was meant to be a joke. She'd read in some magazine that it might spice things up in the bedroom (like a pair of clueless sixteen-year-olds who were still figuring out the basics needed to spice things up). She hadn't been too impressed to discover that Alex had had to take them off after only a few hours because he'd ended up cuming harder than he ever previously had in his life without even touching himself. As a result, they'd been left soaking wet and unwearable. She'd been even less impressed when he'd attempted to explain it all and had quickly decided they were better off as friends.

He'd been too scared to explore the matter further at first, feeling like a total freak. But by the age of nineteen he'd started a small panty collection that he would delve into when he was especially in the mood. Now, age twenty-one, he had more pairs of women's underwear than men's and simple panties were no longer enough, the draw under his bed filled with multiple full lingerie sets in a variety of materials and colours. Stockings, suspenders, teddies, babydolls; he had it all. He no longer looked at himself as a freak but he wasn't about to tell everyone about it either.

When the bus finally stopped Alex was instantly on his feet, sitting around in his desperation was starting to make his skin crawl. He tried not to be too obvious as he made his way to the entrance and out to get his stuff but the others were already making jokes so there wasn't much point. "Hey Alex, before you get too busy don't forget to leave your laundry out, it's Jack's turn!" Zack called after him much to Jack's chagrin. Alex couldn't deny he was a little relieved, the last thing he wanted was to prolong his suffering with laundry.

When he got into his room the adrenaline began to kick in and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself. _Unpack first, that way you won't be disturbed._ The last thing he needed was Jack banging on his door in search of dirty clothes.

He upended his suitcase, spilling its contents onto the bed. He set aside his pretty new underwear and grabbed his toiletries and the few items of clean clothes he still had before hastily shoving everything else into his laundry basket and leaving it outside the door. He put away the rest of his stuff, knowing they'd only end up sitting around for days otherwise, before finally turning back to the bed.

He carefully unfolded and lay the garments out on the bed. The set was a beautiful ruby red, not his usual colour but he hadn't been able to resist. It consisted of a lace bralette with a micro skirt. The skirt was tight satin with a pleated lace layer on top giving a similar silhouette to a tutu but not as poofy or tacky looking. It had garter straps sewn in so he could attach stockings and it would look perfect with his black stilettos.

He carefully opened the drawer under the bed where the rest of his pretty outfits and toys lived. He pulled out his heels, stockings, his biggest dildo and a bottle of lube setting them out on the bed before heading into the ensuite to prepare himself. He needed a shower anyway but more importantly, he needed to shave.

He left the bathroom around an hour later squeaky clean, hairless and smelling like his favourite strawberry body lotion. It helped him to get into the right headspace and it smelled damn good.

He took his time putting on the garments, enjoying the feeling of the soft material sliding over his skin. The skirt took a little shimmying but once it was on it was most definitely worth it. He looked good and he felt amazing, his dick was already half-hard and he hadn't even finished getting dressed yet.

He carefully rolled the stockings up his freshly shaved legs, not wanting to accidentally snag them. They slid pretty easily over his soft smooth skin and he clipped them into place with well-practised ease. He let out a small, satisfied sigh before slipping on the stilettos and standing in front of the mirror. Fuck he looked hot.

He slowly ran his fingers over the material, letting out small whimpers at the feeling of it against his skin. He bit down on his lower lip as he began caressing his soft skin, he wanted to drag this out as long as possible but he wasn't sure his dick was going to let him, he was so damn horny.

Finally giving in to his dick's demands he grabbed the lube and coated two fingers. The first one slid in pretty easily and it wasn't long before he was working in the second, scissoring them apart. He was too impatient to stretch himself properly, besides he loved the burn of the stretch as he pushed the dildo in. His dick was starting to leak just at the thought of it. He whimpered softly as he applied some light pressure to his prostate, man that felt good.

He continued to watch himself in the mirror, his pupils were blown wide almost completely blocking out the iris. It looked kind of wild and pretty damn hot if he did say so himself. That was one thing he loved, how much more self-confident he felt in these moments.

He grabbed the dildo, no longer able to hold off. He quickly lubed it up before pressing it against his entrance. He slowly pushed in letting out a low moan as he stretched out around it. He wasn't nearly prepared enough for it but that was all part of the pleasure.

He took it slow at first, eyes slipping shut as he let the pleasure take over. The toy slowly pushing all the way in and slipping slowly back out as his moans grew louder, he adjusted the angle applying the tiniest amount of pleasure to his prostate making himself whimper but not providing enough pleasure to speed things on too much. He wanted to make the most of this but that didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy himself.

Jack sighed as he unloaded the washing machine. He only had Alex's clothes left to do now thankfully but even so, laundry fucking sucked. He threw Rian's clothes in the drier before starting to fill the machine.

As he grabbed a handful of Alex's clothes a slip of paper fell out, apparently having got caught up with the load. Jack picked it up off the floor and frowned. What was Alex doing with a store recipe for lingerie?

Had he gotten a new girlfriend and not said anything? Jack mused absently, a little hurt by the thought. They'd been best friends forever why would Alex not tell him something like that? It must have been pretty serious too if he was buying her lingerie, it wasn't exactly a new relationship present and it wasn't even Alex's usual style.

He quickly finished with the laundry before heading out into the hallway and along to Alex's room. He opened the door without knocking and froze in place. Alex was standing in front of the full-length mirror in bright red lingerie and heels. His eyes were closed as he panted and moaned, one hand teasing his nipple through the lacy bralette whilst the other disappeared under his skirt. _Is he... fingering himself?_

It was easily the hottest thing he'd ever seen and no matter how much he knew he should just step back out into the hall and close the door like he hadn't seen anything he couldn't get himself to look away. He was mesmerised and his jeans were already so tight they hurt.

He began to palm himself through the rough material, eyes fixed on Alex as he continued to caress himself, finger gliding over the dainty material. His leg muscles were trembling slightly as he moaned softly and it was then that Jack saw in the mirror's reflection that he wasn't fingering himself at all. He was using a hot pink dildo.

The groan fell from Jack's lips before he could stop it and Alex's eyes instantly sprang open. He froze in place as their eyes locked in the mirror. His expression morphed into one of pure horror and Jack swallowed hard, his cheeks heating up. How the hell did he explain this one without coming off as a total creep?

He slowly closed the door behind him, suddenly very aware of the fact that Zack or Rian could walk by any moment. "Jack, I..." He spun around to face him, clearly flustered. His cheeks were almost the same colour as the underwear. His very obvious boner was causing the skirt to ride up higher and he looked even hotter facing him than he had in the reflection.

"You look so fucking hot." Jack said, unable to keep his eyes from wandering over his exposed body.  
"I- what?" That was quite possibly the last thing he'd expected Jack to say. Jack took a hesitant step forward, slowly approaching Alex like one might a cornered animal. "Seriously Lex. You look so sexy right now." Alex's cheeks grew somehow darker and Jack's dick twitched hard in his pants.

He carefully caressed the sheer material of the skirt, gently running his thumb over Alex's protruding hip bone. Alex swallowed hard, biting his lip hard as his chest continued to heave. He was still so turned on and Jack was only making that worse.

"Jack." The word came out as more of a gasp than he'd intended and Jack smirked. He pulled Alex against him and Alex was stunned to feel Jack's boner pressing against his thigh. No one had ever seen him like this before so for Jack of all people to not only see him but to react so positively was kind of a head fuck. Alex couldn't deny he liked it.

Jack's hands were still on him and his skin felt like he was on fire at every point of contact. There was a long moment of them just staring at each other before suddenly they were both leaning in and their lips smashed together heatedly. It kind of hurt a little but they were both too turned on to care.

They kissed frantically as Jack's hands slowly slipped down and round, squeezing hard at his ass and drawing out a breathy moan. Without breaking the kiss Jack carefully pulled the dildo out, dropping it to the floor. "You better be planning on replacing that with something." Alex mumbled against his lips.

Jack nodded vigorously as he spun Alex around so he was facing the mirror once more. He pressed his boner firmly against his ass and began kissing down his neck, paying special attention to the spot behind his ear where his tattoo sat which he knew was especially sensitive.

Alex whimpered, leaning back against Jack hard. Jack reached between them to unbutton his jeans, shoving them down to his knees. Since he'd run out of clean underwear three states ago he didn't have any boxers to worry about. Alex gasped at the feeling of Jack's boner pressing hard against his ass. He'd already known Jack was huge but seeing it and feeling it were two very different things.

Jack grabbed the lube up off the floor where Alex had dropped it earlier in his eagerness and popped the cap. He coated himself in lube and pressed up against Alex's entrance. With a slight huff, Alex pressed back against him, taking him in. They both moaned loudly as Jack pushed in the whole way. Alex's eyes rolled back in pleasure at the feeling of him stretching to accommodate Jack, he was pretty sure he'd never taken anything this big before.

"Fuck! Lex, you're so tight." Jack panted, burying his face in Alex's neck.  
"God Jack, fuck me." Alex begged. Jack raised an eyebrow, a little surprised he didn't need a minute to adjust. People always did, assuming they could handle his size at all. When he didn't immediately respond Alex began grinding back against him, sending a pretty clear message.

Jack began to thrust into him, holding him close as he continued to caress his skin. He slowly ran his hand down his front before palming at Alex's dick through the thin material of the skirt making him shudder and moan.

He leant back against Jack, head falling against his shoulder as he thrust up harder. "Oh god." He whimpered, his arm came up and grabbed at the hair at the back of Jack's head, pulling him into a needy kiss as Alex grew nearer to his climax.

Jack reached up under the skirt and began sliding his hand over Alex's cock, pumping hard as he tightened his grip. He watched in the mirror's reflection as he moaned and writhed against him, hand still sliding over the underwear.

Alex met his gaze in the mirror and bit his lip hard as he continued to caress himself, putting on a little show for Jack as he pounded into him. This was very quickly becoming too much for Jack and he began to pump him faster, determined to get Alex off before he blew his load.

"Fuck you're so sexy." Jack growled in his ear, squeezing him tighter. Alex let out a whimper, knees going weak as he came hard. He coated the front of the skirt as well as Jack's hand. Jack groaned as Alex tightened around him, burying his face in Alex's neck as he released himself.

They both stood their panting heavily as they rode out their highs. Jack carefully pulled out and took a step back, sitting down on the edge of Alex's bed. Alex awkwardly sat down next to him as they both sat in silence, neither sure what to say after that.

"So is this... new?" Jack asked, feeling a little awkward.  
"No, well... this outfit is but the lingerie thing isn't." The colour had returned to his cheeks as he sat awkwardly playing with his fingers, avoiding looking at Jack. "So you have others?" Jack didn't know why he was so fixated by this but the idea was having an intense effect. Alex simply nodded, still not meeting Jack's gaze. "God that's so hot." Jack groaned, unable to keep the thought to himself.  
"So... you're not weirded out by this?" Jack just gave a shrug.   
"Everyone's got their thing and you look so good right now it's kinda driving me crazy."

Alex raised an eyebrow as he smirked a little. "Alright. You know my thing, what's yours?" Jack's cheeks instantly heated up.   
"I uh... _might_ have a little Daddy kink." Alex snorted softly.   
"Why doesn't that surprise me." Jack shoved at his shoulder playfully.   
"Shut up! You're literally sitting there in stockings and suspenders." Alex just grinned.  
"Yeah but I look hot." Jack laughed at the burst of self-confidence.  
"You do." He agreed. "I'd like to see some of your other outfits sometime." He added, biting his lip with nerves. Alex couldn't deny he was surprised but he lent in and pressed a soft kiss to Jack's cheek before whispering in his ear. "Any time Daddy."


End file.
